


poison boy, poison comfort

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, M/M, No Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before either of them really knew what they were doing, Dean would comfort Sam by keeping him close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poison boy, poison comfort

**Author's Note:**

> 2/9/18 edit: i'm about to post spn fic in the year of our lord 2018, which is going to bring attention to my old stuff, including this and other things. i'm no longer A Wincest Person, but i'm unfortunately too neurotic about erasing fic to take this down. so i'm leaving this here but locking it to logged-in users only, putting this note up, and assuring you all that i don't (and never did of course but politics) endorse this kind of stuff. if you're reading this now and want to pick a fight, you're free to debate the morality of reading and writing this stuff, but please keep in mind that i was 15/16 when i wrote and posted this.
> 
> thank you for reading this note! if you're here to read the fic, go on i suppose

Long before either of them really knew what they were doing, Dean would comfort Sam by keeping him close. They’d share a bed or Sam would sit on Dean’s lap, and he’d wrap his arms around his little brother and tell him things were okay, _they_ were going to be okay; they were.

There was a period of time, however, between Dean hitting puberty and realizing that brothers weren’t supposed to be so close, where Dean would pull Sam closer in the hotel bed because something in him wanted the warmth and the feeling of another human near him. For a while, he’d started sleeping shirtless, and when Sam questioned it, he just said it was more comfortable and suggested Sam try it too. For a few nights while their father was away, it was skin-to-skin contact, huddled together under blankets, and Dean would kiss Sam’s cheek goodnight. His mom used to do it for him, too; it’s a sign of caring, of comforting. Nothing creepy.

It has to stop when he presses himself up against Dean in his sleep one night; his smaller legs twist up against his, and Sam’s soft dick rests against Dean’s thigh so casually.

Dean feels sick as he realizes that’s never happened. Isn’t _supposed_ to happen.

Sam wakes up when Dean is trying to slowly push him away, and in his half-asleep state, he doesn’t think much of the apologizes Dean gives him, ones he doesn’t quite understand, and the next night, they go back to sleeping in separate beds.

Years and years later, when they’ve both nearly forgotten about the entire thing, they’re on the receiving end of yet another jab at how close they are for being _brothers_ , and the memory floods back to Sam. He doesn’t think Dean remembers either, but if he does, he’s definitely avoiding it.

Sam just shakes his head when Dean asks why he’s staring at him, and he decides that’s something they’ll deal with on another day.


End file.
